UN LIVRE A LA PLACE DU CŒUR ?
by Link9
Summary: Une préfète qui se fait surprendre par un concierge sadique dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit ? Une McGOnagall qui cherche à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Yuri Herm/McGo, PWP, OS


Bijour Everybody !!

J'ai toujours aimé écrire des ptits OS l'été, et celui-ci est né d'une bonne idée de Ripper !! On l'applaudit bien fort. malgré son hétéroséxualité, je lui dédis !

Slash, comme d'hab, donc homophobes, circulez y'a rien à voir !

Comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à JKR

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UN LIVRE A LA PLACE DU CŒUR ?**

- Cette fois, je vous tiens !! brailla un Rusard, visiblement ravi de coincer un élève en dehos de son dortoir à une heure tardive.

« Et mince, j'aurai dû prendre la carte des maraudeurs… » pensa le fautif tandis que le concierge l'attrapait par le col de sa robe.

- Et c'est un belle prise ! Dite moi, Miss Granger, ce que fait une préfète en chef à trois heures du matin dans la bibliothèque, et surtout dans la réserve interdite ?

- Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me secouer !

- Et si nous allions en parler à votre directrice ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de se faire réveiller…

Hermione grogna tandis que le concierge lui arrachait le livre des mains et la traînait sans ménagement vers les appartements privés de la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Mais au fait, que lisiez-vous ? demande, sadique, le concierge.

- Comme si vous pouviez comprendre un livre de ce niveau, répondit sèchement Hermione, peu habituée à être insolente.

Rusard glapit, vexé, et accéléra la marche.

- N'aggravez pas votre cas, Granger, vous êtes dans de sals draps… grogna-t-il.

Hermione ignora la remarque du concierge, et se concentra. Quelle excuse allait-elle pouvoir fournir à sa directrice de maison ? McGonagall était loin d'être idiote, bien au contraire, et lui poserait certainement plusieurs questions quant au titre du livre qu'elle feuilletait à une heure indue et sans autorisation. Quitte à choisir, elle aurait préféré que Rusard la conduise chez Rogue. Elle aurait eu trois semaines de retenues et une belle engueulade. Mais ça se serait arrêté là. Rogue n'était pas du genre à se pencher sur les états d'âme de ses élèves.

Arrivé devant le portrait gardant l'accès à l'appartement de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Rusard frappa trois coups vifs, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Ils attendirent quelques instants et la porte s'ouvrit sur une McGonagall surprise, en robe de chambre, les cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules.

- Rusard ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai trouvé cette élève hors de son lit. Je pensais que vous auriez quelques mots à lui dire, et une bonne correction à lui donner. Mais si vous voulez que je m'en charge…

- Non, laissez. Merci Rusard, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Granger, suivez-moi…

- Mais… Je…

- Merci Rusard. Bonne nuit, le congédia sèchement McGonagall.

- Bien, mais voici le livre qu'elle lisait.

Le concierge mit dans les mains de la directrice de Gryffondor l'épais volume, et partit en traînant des pieds.

- Granger, dans mon salon… dit McGonagall tout en découvrant avec intérêt le titre de l'ouvrage.

Hermione déglutit et pénétra dans la pièce aux couleurs rouge et or. Sachant que de toute façon elle allait se faire engueuler de manière mémorable, elle prit le droit de s'asseoir dans le canapé confortable de son professeur.

- Bien, Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans la réserve interdite à trois heures du matin ? demanda McGonagall en faisant apparaître deux tasses de thé.

Elle en donna une à Hermione, surprise.

- Je lisais…

- Ca, je m'en doute ! coupa McGonagall. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas demandé d'autorisation pour consulter cet ouvrage ?

- Car je savais que vous alliez me demander une explication.

- Exactement, mais de toute façon, vous allez me la fournir maintenant. Pourquoi ce livre ?

- Ne peut-on pas passer tout de suite à la punition ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Oh non, ma chère, vous l'aurez, mais avant, je veux comprendre. Donc, je vais reformuler ma question : Pourquoi lisiez-vous « contrôle de l'esprit et puissants sorts d'oublis » à trois heures du matin ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Comment répondre à cela sans commettre d'impair ?

- Allons Hermione, c'est bien la première fois que je ne vous vois pas lever la main pour répondre à une de mes questions, ironisa McGonagall.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux femmes.

- J'attends… insista le professeur. Et pas la peine de me mentir, je le sentirai de suite.

La préfète en chef préféra s'avouer vaincue. Après tout, à quoi servirait-il de mentir à McGonagall ? LA vérité aura peut-être un effet bénéfique.

- Je veux oublier… murmura la jeune femme.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Vous…

Cette simple réponse plongea McGonagall dans la perplexité. Le professeur eut l'impression que son cœur était tombé dans son estomac et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de remonter avant un long moment.

- Je vous demande pardon, Hermione ?

L'élève prit une grande inspiration.

- J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vous vois. Je sens votre parfum, et cela me trouble. Dans mes rêves, quand vos doigts touchent ma peau, je frissonne de plaisir. Et le matin, je me sens vide. Le réveil est brutal, trop douloureux. Je veux me rendormir. Mais je ne peux passer ma vie dans les songes.

Elle prend une légère inspiration, surprise de son audace, mais décide d'aller jusqu'au bout et d'attendre la réaction de la principale intéressée, qui est pour le moment éberluée.

- Toute la journée, je pense à vous. Et Ron…le pauvre… il fait le paon, il pense me séduire alors qu'il est à l'opposé de ce que je recherche, à votre opposé. Il est rustre, vous êtes raffinée. Il est gauche, vous êtes la grâce incarnée. Il est pataud, vous êtes vive… Il est mon ami, et je vous aime. J'ai donc pris ce livre pour me jeter un sort. Pour reprendre mes esprits…

Elle se tût un instant, finalement satisfaite d'avoir pu ouvrir son cœur.

- Et si vous me donniez ma punition, maintenant, qu'on en finisse ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé.

- Voulez-vous vraiment en finir, Hermione ? répondit Minerva.

- Je… je ne comprend pas… balbutia la préfète.

- Quand j'ai ouvert ma porte, découvrant Rusard vous tenant par le col, j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que nous aurions cette conversation. Mais puisque vous avez été honnête avec moi, il est normal que j'en fasse autant.

Le professeur s'interrompit, le temps de boire une gorgée de thé et de chercher ses mots.

- Dire que je m'attendais à un tel discours de votre part serait mentir. Mais… Oh, au diable le verbiage !

McGonagall se pencha sur son élève, passa délicatement sa main sur la nuque, effleurant du bout des doigts les cheveux ébouriffés de la gryffondor et l'embrassa délicatement. Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de son professeur, et la fit basculer sur le canapé.

Alors que McGonagall ôtait avec facilité la robe de la préfète, cette dernière dénouait la robe de chambre de la directrice.

Les vêtements tombent, les caresses s'intensifient, plus rapides, et des gémissements commencent à se faire entendre.

- Hermione… Où as-tu appris tout ça ? haleta Minerva.

- Dans un livre de la réserve interdite… murmura-t-elle, espiègle.

- Je l'ai toujours dit. D'abord la théorie, et ensuite la pratique…

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se demanda comment elles avaient atterri dans la chambre de Minerva. Voyant l'heure du lever de ses camarades approché, elle décida de s'habiller et de regagner son dortoir.

- Au fait, Minerva, quelle est ma punition ? demanda la préfète en nouant ses lacets.

La directrice de gryffondor prit quelques instant pour réfléchir, puis sourit.

- Fais mon lit pendant deux semaines et on est quitte !

Hermione accepta, heureuse. Elle savait à présent que Trelawney s'était trompée. Et non, elle n'avait pas un livre à la place du coeur.


End file.
